Acceptance
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Michiru's dying in the worst way possible. And nobody's doing anything to help her. Until a new duet partner decides to step in to save her life. Please don't forget to Read and Review. Final Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

I found this story on my laptop, it's creation date was over a year ago. I decided to continue it...

Original author's note: A bit of a change for me…Well, I considered this after OxMiss PeachesXo…ugh that name's too long…Amber left the review asking me why I never write anything from Michiru's POV. I started wondering if I could really do it. Here goes nothing, please be gentle on the reviews.

Thank you to Reusch17 for helping me to edit this.

Please note...Reusch17 isn't editing for me anymore, as she's never online :P But I thank her for her help in the first 3 chapters.

* * *

Acceptance  
Chapter 1

**_It is a sign of a creeping inner death_**

**_When we no longer can praise the living_**

**_-Eric Hoffer (1902 – 1983)_**

I loved nothing more than the music that I preformed for them. I would politely smile at them after each and every performance. But nobody knew the pain I was suffering on the inside. I was longing for something that nobody could give me. Nobody that would be good enough for them anyway. They would be so much happier if I were cold and lonely during my trips around the world.

I performed in many different venues, and have seen many different sights. Even at the age of 28 I have seen more things than most people who have already passed on. Everything from New York City to the Sydney Opera House, and all the small towns in between. I can't even walk out of a plane without being hounded by reporters and news cameras. If only they could see by my masks and see into my soul.

If only it were that easy...

"Michiru...what exactly did you eat on the plane trip here?" I looked up at my manager Hiroshi, then my eyes diverted to one side as I thought.

"Just a chicken salad and a bottle of water."

"Alright...because that dress is not fitting you right. You should watch what you eat before you arrive for a show." He frowned and rubbed his head. "There's not enough time for them to let it out, you'll have to find another dress to wear. Hurry up!"

I frowned and got up from the chair. "I'll be right back." I spoke softly in French to the young woman doing my hair.

I hated when he did this. I already ate next to nothing as it was. He's practically calling me fat every time he tells me to watch what I eat. I must be fat for him to say that, it's not like the dress is ripping at the seams. I stopped in front of a full length mirror once I was in the dressing room and frowned at the image reflected in it. I was fat. I pinched at the little bit of flab that was near my waist. He was right; I should watch what I eat.

"Hiroshi said you'd need a new dress…" I looked up at him. My French was a little rusty; it had been nearly a year since I had performed in this country. He must have noticed the blank stare on my face and spoke in broken English, a language I knew much better. "Hiroshi said…you…new dress yes?"

I smiled at how much he struggled to find the right words. "Yes. Please…I'm sorry to bother you again."

He simply laughed and rambled something incoherently. "This…here. Try, try, try." He held up a simple, yet elegant black silk dress. It was absolutely gorgeous; I frowned when I noticed the strapless top. "No like?" I shook my head and he put it back, quickly replacing it with a baby blue one.

"Much better." I went behind the screen and took off the white one to quickly slide on the blue one instead. It did fit better than the other one did, it was looser around my hips and didn't show off any curves. It was almost an instant relief.

* * *

With the last note played I bowed to my applauding audience and stepped back, allowing the curtain to close in my place. I ignored my stomach as it rumbled in angry protest of not having food for nearly 5 hours.

"Wonderful show Michiru. Try to watch the last few notes of song number 3; your hand was shaking some." I carefully pulled my hair out of the white pins and shook my head, allowing it to flow over my shoulders. "The plane's waiting for you; we have to get back to Tokyo by tomorrow morning Michiru. There's a new applicant for the pianist position that Yamamoto wants you to meet with to see how you like her."

Her? I frowned. I have never been able to work well with women in the past. They don't seem to understand that. The only reason I can't work with them is because I end up falling in love with them. They're always straight. I've got to be the only gay musician on this planet.

"Can I have about 10 minutes to myself right now, please? Hiroshi you know I need to relax after a show before I can travel. I can't just jump on a plane and go city hopping like you and your crew can."

"Michiru…Time's money. The more time we spend here, the more money we're losing. Just go out and get in the car, we've already gotten your things from your room. You can relax when we're on the plane."

Not only did I want to relax, I wanted to sleep. They'd only allowed me to sleep for a few hours over the past several days. Thankfully I'd have the next week off to practice new material. I'm much more relaxed when I'm behind closed doors practicing my music. I reluctantly followed Hiroshi out to the car and climbed in the back seat to sit next to him.

"That dress looked so much better than the other one did." He unbuttoned his suit jacket and looked at me. I realize more and more each day how much of a pompous ass he truly is. "The other one was entirely too tight on your body, it would have made people sick."

"I need something to eat…Hiroshi I'm hungry." I closed my eyes as my stomach growled again. This time it was followed by a feeling of empty nausea.

"No you're not Michiru. Hunger is nothing more than a feeling of mind over matter. If you think you're hungry, then you'll become hungry. You said you ate on the flight here didn't you. That was what…6 hours ago? You'll be alright until we get on the flight home. You need to start watching your weight Michiru. Nobody wants a fat superstar. Just think about that while you're doing you're 'relaxing.'"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm liking how this is looking so far. Thank you for so many reviews for the first chapter. Hopefully it'll continue through this chapter.

* * *

Acceptance

Chapter 2

**_The hands of power are often destructive.  
The hands of love are always creative._**

**_-Sri Chinmoy_**

I glanced out the window as the plane landed at Tokyo international airport. It always felt good to be home after a long trip. Hiroshi hadn't allowed me to eat anything more than a small bag of salted peanuts. Even then he grumbled about how unhealthy they were for me. He would rather me starve myself to death. I don't know how he can be alright with this morally.

I sometimes feel like I want to jump out of the back of one of these planes; without a parachute. I never want to look back. I feel nothing more than emptiness. Emptiness that will probably never be filled. Hiroshi doesn't seem to understand that I need a life of my own. All he's ever been doing is planning tour after tour, trip after trip. There would often be times where I wouldn't be home for months at a time.

"Remember what we talked about Michiru." I glared at him as he stood from his seat after the seatbelt light went off.

I recalled our previous conversation and wanted to kill him for what he said. _'She's a little bit of a faggot…but don't hold that against her, Yamamoto says she plays like a dream.'_ But sadly, I couldn't let him know that. I couldn't let him know that I was a 'faggot' too. I couldn't risk losing my contract. I love music too much to be left at home each and every day by myself.

"I promise I'll remember." I covered my mouth in a vain attempt to hide my yawn. I had been unable to sleep on the plane, even as much as I wanted to. Hiroshi would not keep his mouth shut…

_"How could anybody be gay? I just don't understand it." He looked at me before gently shaking my shoulder. "I'm talking to you."_

_I groaned softly and looked at him, my eyes were bloodshot. "I don't know." I closed my eyes again and started to drift away._

_"What do you think about it? Michiru…Michiru?" I felt my shoulder being nudged again._

_"Hiroshi, just because you're awake doesn't mean that I am."_

_"Well excuse me for living; I'm just trying to make a nice conversation, no need to jump down my throat about it."_

He always takes things so personally. It hurts every time he does that, because then he makes me feel horrible for the things that I had said. I've learned over the past three years, that it's better for me just to keep my mouth shut when it came to him.

I stifled yet another yawn as I followed Hiroshi out of the elevator through the open doors at the end of the hallway. I shivered when I heard amazing piano music coming from behind closed doors. "Is that her playing?"

"No, it's a CD." He frowned and opened the door. "Yes it's her. I'm surprised you're paying attention to that considering how you treated me on the plane here." I shook my head at what he had said and walked into the room.

"I thought you said it was a female pianist?" I tilted my head to the side, looking at the masculine frame that sat in front of the piano keys. My eyes landed on the wavy, sandy blonde hair that sat atop a stern face. I shivered, trying to ignore the sound of the music as I took in the rest of the pianist's form. I saw how they were clad in a rich black suit which folded and creased in rhythm to the music being played.

"I am a woman." She stopped as soon as she played the last note of her song. I blushed heavily when she turned to face me and stand. She easily stood 6 inches taller than me. I frowned at my obvious mistake; I should have known better then to judge someone just by looking at them.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's alright…they already told me how you hate working with women." I frowned at her tone. They had already warned her of my past experiences. "They also told me that it was because they were all gay and you don't like gays…"

"I never once said that!" I turned to Yamamoto. Part of me wanted to slap him. "How dare you lie about me?"

"Well I figured that since she was a female you'd automatically reject her, so I tried to make it easy and have her leave first." He lowered his voice, just to make sure that the tall blonde did not hear him.

"May I ask your name?" I turned back to her.

"Why does it matter if you're going to reject me anyway?" I watched her frown; just the way her facial features moved made my heart sink. I could tell she was slightly older then I was, but that only meant more experience when it came to her performances. "I might be older, but I still have good hearing."

I gently tugged on her arm, leading her away from the two eyeing hawks that were my managers. "Please ignore them. They like to torment me in that way, whenever they truly don't like somebody or feel somebody is a threat then they'll try anyway possible to get them to quit." I leaned closer to her, shivering when I took in the scent of her cologne. "Trust me…leave while you can, you don't want to be near them."

She frowned. "Haruka Tenou."

"Huh…?"

A small smile played on her lips as she looked down at me. "You asked me for my name…my name's Haruka Tenou."

She was so gorgeous when she smiled. I looked down to hide my blushing cheeks; I couldn't let her see that I was flustered. "Just get out while you still can Ms. Tenou…Trust me, if you don't you'll probably regret it."

"You shouldn't threaten our new prospects Michiru. Especially with absurd lies…Ms. Tenou would you please play something for Michiru." I stared at Hiroshi, who only had a self-satisfied grin on his face. I hated when they made me look like a fool, they always did that around prospective hires.

"I'd love to. If you'll excuse me please." She walked past me and sat at the piano. I flinched when she cracked her fingers. That sound always sent a chill down my spine. I sat in the lounge chair and watched her intently. If she plays as good as she looks, then she's definitely getting the job.

I closed my eyes to listen to the melodious tune that resonated from the piano. Each time her fingers hit the keys I trembled. It was flawlessly played. Never before had I heard such wonderful music.

"I didn't like it…" Hiroshi frowned. I knew if he had his way he'd have me all to himself. It's almost like he felt threatened each time I had a piano accompaniment. He told me he felt like an outcast listening to me and my partner ramble about each song that was played, talking about how to improve on notes that were missed, and talking about how much we hated the long flights.

"Well I did…and last time I checked it's my opinion that counts. I do have one test for her." I pulled a set of sheet music out of my bag and walked over to the blonde. "Can you play from sight?"

"I'm slightly rusty when it comes to that, but I'll give it a try." Her eyes met mine, again I shivered. She had the most exquisite teal eyes I had ever seen.

I stood near the piano, this time staring at her. This was the part that most auditions crashed on. They couldn't handle the pressure of being watched, even by just one person. If they couldn't handle being watched by me; the person they'll be performing with; then how could they survive being watched by thousands at a time.

Again she was nearly flawless. Her fingers moved expertly over each of the notes, only fumbling over a few of the more complicated stanzas. I smiled and turned to Yamamoto. "If she's willing, I'd like her signed please." I placed my hand over my mouth to suppress another yawn, it didn't work though. "And if you don't mind, I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

"Michiru, there's plenty of time for sleep later; we need you here for the signing since you're our primary performer. And besides, you two will need to practice before this Saturday." Yamamoto looked from Haruka to me and frowned when he saw my expression.

"I thought I was going to have a week off, what the hell happened to that Yamamoto?" I growled at him in response.

"Well what better way to welcome you back to Japan then with a charity event. And now, since Ms. Tenou will be joining you, what better way to introduce her to the world as your new male co-star."

"Male? No…it's bad enough that I get confused with a man on a regular basis, I don't want them to 'know' that I am actually one. I'm not going to be introduced as the 'man.'" I smirked as I looked at her. I told you, you should have gotten out when you could. They've hooked you Ms. Tenou, and now they don't plan on letting go.

"You don't understand Ms. Tenou, it would hurt Michiru if we allowed everybody to know your true gender. Do you know that if everybody knew there was a dy- lesbian working with our star then she would lose a lot of fans?"

"What she lost would easily be replaced, so it would balance out." I smiled as I watched the blonde fight back. She seemed like a fiery one; someone who would stand up for herself when the time arose.

"You still have a chance to get out of all of this Ms. Tenou." I watched her face draw a blank. She probably was truly thinking about it.

"I'm too old to race anymore, and I can't just sit at home all day long and do nothing…I'll sign the papers."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank Lostinhersong for badgering me to put this up...I was going to later, but she started crying :P

* * *

Acceptance

Chapter 3

**_Tears may be dried up, but the heart - never.  
-Marguerite de Valois_**

My hands were shaking as I struck the last note of the first song. I was fighting sleep. It was a battle that I knew if I didn't keep busy I wouldn't be able to win.

"Are you alright Ms. Kaiou...Ms. Kaiou?"

I slowly looked up at the blonde sitting at the piano near me. I softly nodded to her. "Would you like to take a short break? I want to get some coffee…" I set my violin down inside my case when she nodded. Thank you so much for nodding Haruka. I stood up and left the room without another word.

As I hit the end of the hallway I nearly fell into the wall. My blinking was becoming slower as I reached the door to the break room. I always knew that that was the first sign of being exhausted, when you couldn't even keep your eyes open as you walked.

"Shouldn't you be practicing Michiru?" I frowned at the sound of the voice.

"Leave me alone Hiroshi."

"Do you want to fail at your premier with your new dyke friend? You need to practice to make sure you've both got the music down properly."

"Leave me alone Hiroshi."

"You're not even listening to me are you?" He was right, it had gotten to the point where I simply ignored everything he ever said to me. "You know, you wouldn't have any of this if it weren't for me."

I walked past him to sit on one of the leather loungers that were against the wall. He was right though. I wouldn't have any of this if it weren't for him. I wouldn't have any of the torment, the suffering, or the pain that I have now if it weren't for him. I wanted nothing more than to buy a sandwich from the vending machine, but not with him watching me. He'd never leave me alone about it. I sipped my coffee and closed my eyes.

"Ms. Kaiou…Ms. Kaiou…" I stirred slightly when I felt a light nudge against my shoulder. I must have fallen asleep in the chair.

"Hmm?" I turned my head toward the voice, but didn't open my eyes.

"You might want to wake up Ms. Kaiou; you've been asleep for an hour now."

My eyes quickly shot open. How could I have fallen asleep for so long. "I'm so sorry Ms. Tenou…"

"Alright that's starting to get old, please just call me Haruka."

"Only if you'll call me Michiru." I smiled up at her and ran my fingers through my slightly matted hair. I groaned softly when I tried moving my stiff neck. I'll have to remember not to fall asleep on the chairs anymore.

"Don't worry about falling asleep." She smiled down at me; I blushed as my eyes examined her face. It was full of laugh lines, but still beautiful nonetheless. "You looked like you were falling asleep from the time you walked into the office two hours ago. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? We can meet up here tomorrow morning to practice."

I opened my mouth to accept but quickly closed it as my stomach growled. I rested my hand on my empty stomach and stood up. "Would you like to get something to eat? My treat." I looked at her, again wanting to accept, but then thought about what Hiroshi kept telling me.

"No, I'm not hungry…"

"That's telling me otherwise." She pointed to my stomach. "Let me buy you a salad then, I know you are probably 'watching your weight.' All you stars do that don't you?" She chuckled and I forced a smile and nodded.

"Fine, I'll let you take me out to eat. But you're buying Haruka. I'll meet you at the entrance to the parking deck in 10 minutes? I have to get something from Hiroshi before I leave."

She nodded and headed down the hallway toward the elevator. I knew I shouldn't be eating, but I wanted nothing more than to eat until I vomited. But then Hiroshi wouldn't let me forget about it.

"Where are you going? I told you that you had to practice." He frowned at me when I entered the room to grab my jacket.

"Haruka's going to buy me lunch."

His frown turned into more of a scowl. "Nothing more than a salad. No dressing, no bacon bits, no croutons. Do you hear me?"

"I'm a big girl, capable of eating what I want Hiroshi. My mother died 7 years ago, and I never appointed you as her replacement."

"Don't you talk to me like that Michiru. Do you want to stay at the top? Of course you do, the only way to stay at the top is to monitor your weight. And since you're incapable of doing it yourself, you do need a self-appointed mother to watch over you."

"So you'd rather me starve myself just to keep YOUR fans."

When he didn't respond I grabbed my jacket and left the room, tears sliding down my cheeks. He would rather me starve myself and please him, then feel good about myself and be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a few days since an update. I've been busy working. It's nice to say that lol. So...here's an update for this. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Acceptance

Chapter 4

**_Sanity calms, but madness is more interesting  
-John Russell_**

"Please...feel free to order whatever you'd like." Haruka smiled at me as she picked up her own menu to thumb through the pages.

I wanted nothing more than to order a cheeseburger. I knew I couldn't though. I doubt I'd even be able to keep it down. It had been too long since I've had food like that. "I'll just get a small chef salad. No dressing." I closed the menu, having barely looked at anything.

"Are you sure that's all you'd like? I told you it's my treat Michiru." She was looking at me again. I only shook my head to her. "I know I barely know you, but I can sense that something is wrong with you."

"I'm fine." I lied to her. I took a deep breath and forced my eyes to meet hers. They were so beautiful, just like two deep oceans of calmness. "Tell me more about you Haruka."

"What would you like to know?" She placed her menu on the table, having obviously made her choice.

"How old are you?"

She blushed and smiled. "Don't you know you never ask a woman how old she is." She politely scolded me.

"I'm 28." I exposed to her my age, in hopes of learning hers in return.

"37." I smiled at her. So much older. I always did like older women. I shook my head, what was I thinking, I just met this woman and already I'm liking her. "I know I'm old." She returned the smile to me before looking up to the waiter that appeared from her right side. Her words seemed to merge together as she gave him her order. When he looked at me I followed suit with my own order. "So what's on your mind?"

"Excuse me?" It was my first reaction to become defensive. I was so used to listening to Hiroshi lecture me about this or that.

"I was just wondering. I may not know you very well yet, but I can tell when there's something on a lady's mind."

I didn't answer her right away. Her face was so beautiful as the sun from the window cascaded over her features. I found myself admiring each laugh line on the corners of her eyes. Even for having gray speckled throughout her golden blonde hair, I shook my head from that thought...it only made her look more sophisticated. "I'm fine." I finally found my voice to speak. I looked down at my lap. She was making me nervous. Me...world renowned violinist, nervous.

"It has to do with Hiroshi doesn't it?" What was I, an open book? I couldn't stop myself from nodding. Why was I telling her that? She's got to work with him too. Surely she'll figure it out on her own about how much of a dick he really is. "Why don't you just fire him?"

"I can't do it on my own, he takes care of just about everything for me." I was lying, he took care of everything, all the way down to my wardrobe for my performances. All I had to do was show up, look pretty, and play perfectly.

"What about finding another manager?"

I shook my head. "Can we not talk about work?" I sounded colder then I wanted to. I tasted the blood from my bottom lip as I bit it when I saw her frown. "I don't want to push you away like I did all the others..."

"So why did you push them all away?" She leaned against the table. Her cologne was delightful. It took all I had to keep from moving closer to her to catch a better whiff of it. I shook my head to her. I knew I couldn't tell her the real reason why I forced them all to quit. "I want to know what to prepare for." She smirked. Oh god that sent a chill down my spine.

"I can't tell you why."

"Well...are you going to push me away?"

"I don't know." How could I? How could I resist those oceans you call eyes. How could I resist that intoxicating scent that is only yours. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Hopefully she doesn't see me blush.

"I doubt it was because each and every one of them was gay. The odds of that are slim to none." I watched her sit back in her seat as the waiter delivered our food. I felt my stomach turn at the smell of her food. It looked absolutely delicious, but it was something I hadn't eaten in what seems like months. "Would you like to try it?" She lifted the fork she had stabbed a piece of her meat with to offer it to me.

Oh how I wanted to take it to taste it. To eat something with real flavor. "I can't." I want to though. After picking up my own fork I stabbed it into a piece of lettuce to eat. "Gotta watch my weight." I frowned at the disgust that was evident in my voice.

"You're beautiful as it is, if anything you're too skinny..."

I frowned at her again. But why would Hiroshi tell me I'm too fat all the time. I placed my fork on my plate and reached for my water. She grabbed my hand though. "Please...don't touch me." My voice was cold and harsh as I pulled my hand back.

"Then please eat."

There she goes again, making me nervous as I look at her. "No, not all of them were gay." I spoke softly.

"What?" Her puzzled look made me smile. A real smile. Not one of those masks I wear at the end of a show to prove to the crowd that their idol is alright on the outside.

"I didn't push them away because they were gay. And I don't hate working with anybody who is gay. I prefer men to women..." I hesitated before I leaned forward to whisper. "I don't become attracted to men..." I never looked at her as I sat back to continue eating.

I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye. Still I couldn't bring myself to look up. I had just admitted one of my deepest secrets to a woman I'd known only two days. "It all makes sense now." She cut into the food on her plate and took yet another bite.

"Please...don't tell Hiroshi...I actually like you and if he knew that he'd have you gone in a heartbeat."

"Why don't you get rid of Hiroshi, I know how to manage."

I shook my head. I barely knew her...I couldn't trust her with everything. As much as I wanted to strangle Hiroshi myself, I still trusted that man with my life. And yet, he sucked the life right out of me. "I don't know you...not yet anyway." I ate the carrot from the side of my plate before looking at her again. "I remember you saying you were too old to race?" I tried to make it sound like a question, hoping she'd take off and fill in the gaps.

"I retired two years ago. I couldn't keep up with all those in their early 20s." She reached for her glass of water.

I found it so hard to take my eyes off of each movement she made. Never had I been so attracted to someone before. "We should probably get back soon to continue practicing." I grabbed my purse and started to stand.

"I'm sorry I grabbed your hand." She picked up the check to pay for our meals. "I...wanted to see just how small you are." Again she grabbed my hand to stop me from walking away. Why did she care so much about me? I repeated my actions of earlier and pulled my hand away from her grasp, no matter how much I wanted to allow it to stay there. "Yea...let's get back to practice." She walked from the restaurant ahead of me. I don't understand why she cares so much...


	5. Chapter 5

Acceptance

Chapter 5

**_Man is only truly great when he acts from his passions.  
-Benjamin Disreali_**

I wanted nothing more than to curl back up in my bed and sleep for the rest of my life. Yet that was not an option. I had an obligation to take care of. A benefit concert. I haven't done a benefit show since I was still an up and coming artist. For some reason Hiroshi thinks this is the best way to introduce Tokyo to my new partner.

"You look lost in thought."

Her words pulled me back to reality. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Maybe you can tell me about it over dinner later?"

I shivered as she whispered those words to me. There she goes again, making me nervous. I couldn't like her this much this soon...could I. I forced a smile up to her before speaking. "Only if you pay handsome." Oh god...I tried to hide my wide eyes as I looked away from her. How could I have been so stupid to speak that.

"You're starting to sound like my exes." She laughed, only causing me to blush more. "They all refused to go anywhere with me unless I paid for them as well."

"I'm sorry...I just..." I couldn't find the words to say to her. I wanted to tell her that I don't go out often because of the cameras following me. I only sighed. "I'm not used to people wanting to spend time with me."

She looked perplexed. Almost as if she didn't understand why I wouldn't be asked on dates. "Surely you don't spend all your time alone..."

I shook my head. "Almost all of my time is spent on planes...and with Hiroshi."

"Well we'll need to fix that. I know a lot of nice places in a lot of nice cities. From my racing career."

"You two stop talking and get out there already." Hiroshi pushed the us out onto the stage after I grabbed my violin.

I took my spot in front of the microphone. I never spoke a word as I glanced at Haruka who took a seat at her piano. I threw her a smile and nodded before she did. I closed my eyes to focus on the music that the piano emitted from her touch. On my mark I joined her. Our playing was flawless. I've never before felt so comfortable with someone I've known for such a short time.

"Haruka that was amazing." I spoke softly as we entered our changing room. "I've never played that well with someone before."

"You call that well? Michiru if you'd spent more time practicing and less time 'getting to know' your new partner you wouldn't have screwed up on the last two stanzas of your last song." Hiroshi stood at the door to our room. Of course he would ruin a perfect moment for me.

"Why don't you back off Hiroshi?" I smiled at her. It was a real smile. There was something about her that made me relax. "Even if she did everything perfect, it wouldn't be enough for you."

"And you...You spent so much time staring at Michiru today you didn't even remember to turn your sheet music. If you don't straighten up you'll be out of a contract. Michiru you need to go home and get some sleep, we're leaving tomorrow morning."

I only shook my head. The rare time he tells me to go to sleep, I actually don't want to. "Thank you for trying to stand up to him...it's not possible though. He doesn't listen to anybody." I moved behind the screen and pulled off my dress to change.

"He's such an ass."

I could see her shadow through the thin screen, she was also changing. Oh how I wanted to see her...Damn mirror...it brought me back to my thoughts as I forced myself to turn away from it. It was a constant reminder of just how sickly I really looked. Nearly all of my ribs were visible now. But I was still fat to him. I was fat to all of them.

"Are you ready to go?" her voice rang in my ears as I buttoned up my favorite white blouse.

"Yes, I'm ready."

She looked amazing. Her clothing was simple yet made her look wonderful. Her shirt was tight enough to show her breasts. It was tucked into a worn pair of denim jeans. It looks like she's owned them for years. I shuttered at the mental image I had created of her naked body.

"Lost in thought again?"

"Yea..." I felt my cheeks get warm with a blush as I looked away. "Shall we go?"

"Where are you two off to?"

"Just ignore him Haruka..." I rested my hand on her shoulder and frowned when I felt her tense. "Let's just go."

"You're not going anywhere but home." He spoke again.

"You don't control her, and you sure as hell will never control me. All your job consists of is booking the venues, flights, and hotels. You're not her father." I wanted to scream and jump for joy over what she had just done. "Where would you like to go and eat." She looked down at me as we walked away from him.

"Surprise me."

* * *

I sighed as I picked at the chicken on my plate. I tried to eat it, it was delicious, it really was, but having real food in my stomach was making me feel sick.

"Why aren't you eating Michiru?" she glanced at me as she took another sip of her wine.

"I did..." I know I hadn't eaten much, but a few bites was better than nothing.

"Barely anything though...Don't you like it?" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"No...It's very good Haruka. I like it a lot...I-" My fork hit the plate as my hand rested on the table. "It's making me sick though..."

"If it's making you sick we'll order you something else."

"No." It was the only word I could find to speak.

"It's no big deal Michiru."

I tried to eat another bite. My stomach couldn't handle it as it churned in response. "I said no." I pushed the plate away from me and reached for my water, maybe that would help me relax.

"You're sick Michiru..." she whispered across the table. How could she know so much about me so soon. "You're not fat Michiru...I heard the way he spoke to you the day I took you out to lunch."

"Yes I am..." Hiroshi had brain washed me into thinking it. When him and I first met and started touring I was comfortable being a size 6. But now...I barely fill a size 2 dress.

"No..." she moved onto the bench seat beside me. "I know I haven't known you that long but I can see the pain in your eyes Michiru. I can hear the hunger in your stomach."

"Why do you care?" I don't know where the coldness in my voice came from. "Why does it matter to you what happens to me?"

"You should at least try to eat something more than salads."

"I did try...it's making me sick..." I found myself making up lies. Each bite of the chicken was wonderful. I was trying to trick myself into thinking it was horrible.

"When going through this you have to take it slow. You can't just dive right into eating a steak or anything like that, it has to be gradual."

"You talk like it's from experience."

"I helped nurse an old friend of mine through something similar."

She smiled at me. That smile sent a chill down my spine. "Thank you." Was all I could say to her.

"She reached for my fork and offered it to me. "Eat just a little more? For me?"

How could I deny that? How could I deny her anything she asked of me? I nodded and started eating again. I was only able to finish three more bites before my stomach screamed in protest. I think it was full. I spoke to her again as she moved back to the other side of the table. "Thank you Haruka."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks goes to Jenn for helping me get past the troublesome dress description later on in this chapter.

* * *

Acceptance

Chapter 6

**_The gods too are fond of a joke._**

**_-Aristotle (384 BC – 322 BC)_**

I yawned deeply as I tugged my luggage down my front walkway toward the waiting car. Why did Hiroshi always make these flights so early? Just once I would like to have an afternoon trip.

"Good morning Michiru, nice and rested I hope?"

I glared at him as the driver reached for my bag to place it in the trunk. "Are we stopping for breakfast?" I remembered Haruka's words as I covered my mouth to yawn again.

"Is food all you think about? We have to go and pick up Haruka and then we're going right to the airport."

"Hiroshi, I haven't eaten since last night."

My stomach grumbled and turned, warning me of its emptiness. Haruka's words continued to play in my head. _You have to take it slow_. I do, I know I can't just dive into a full place of food.

"That's not my fault you didn't get up early enough to eat something."

The car finally pulled away from the curb in front of my house. "How many shows in Sydney?" I questioned as I watched out the window. The car was merging onto the highway at that point.

"We arrive today. There's two shows and they we're off to Melbourne for one show."

I nodded. Honestly, I didn't care. All I wanted was something to eat and some more sleep.

"How long before we get to Haruka's." I glanced at him as he spoke with the driver.

"There's nobody on the highway this morning, about ten minutes sir." He responded.

I cringed at the thought of someone willingly being polite to Hiroshi, he surely didn't deserve it. I shook the thought from my head as I smiled softly. It will be nice to see her again. I've yet to figure out what it is about her that draws me close. I closed my eyes, thinking it would just be for a moment. It wasn't though. Next time I opened them we were in the driveway of a large house. Off in the distance I saw an open garage with several expensive, probably custom cars. As she emerged through the open doors I took a deep breath, smelling nothing but sea air. She lived along the ocean.

"Good morning." She spoke as she slid into the car, sitting across from me. "I brought you something to eat."

It wasn't much. Just a banana and cereal bar. But at least it was something to put in my stomach.

"Didn't bring me anything?"

She glared at him as she peeled her own banana. "I figured you had already eaten. And I figured she didn't. She needs the food more then you anyway."

I started to peel my banana as I watched her. "Thank you Haruka." I took a small bite.

"You're very welcome Michiru."

Hiroshi only grumbled at me. It was proving to me that it was going to be a long flight. A long trip in general even. He would watch every one of my movements, as he always did during trips. Everything I ate I had to get approved through him...

* * *

"Have you ever been to Sydney before?" I looked at her as she sat beside me on the plane. We had just been instructed to fasten our seat belts for landing.

"Just once, but it was when I was a kid."

"It's beautiful. Hopefully you know some English, or else it will be a long trip for you."

"I'm fluent." I smiled as she spoke in English. Then the idea came to my head. Hiroshi knew none of the language. Yamamoto was always the one to make negotiations in this language.

"Good, because he doesn't know English." I spoke in the foreign tongue, causing her to laugh.

Hiroshi frowned at us. It was evident he strained to try to understand us. "He hates it when he can't listen in on the conversation...much like now." Again I smiled, it was a real smile. "How about you and I go out to dinner this evening."

"Dinner...I understand that word. You two need to practice once we land." He nearly yelled at us. It was frightening, he never yelled at me before. "Your first show is tomorrow evening and it must be perfect."

It was then that the pilots voice echoed overhead. He welcomed all of the passengers to Sydney. I was thankful for being able to get away from him. Even if it meant spending the rest of the night in my hotel room.

"Don't like landings?" I smirked at her as she clenched her eyes shut and had a death grip on the arm rests.

"No..."

She jumped when I rested my hand atop hers. I hated all aspects of flight. I hated being treated like royalty in the first class seats. I was no better than those on the rest of the plane. There was no reason why I should be the first one on or first one off.

"See...not so bad." I spoke as we got off the plane.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I sat in front of my mirror finishing my makeup. "Are you almost ready in there?" There was a pounding at the door.

I stood and examined myself once more in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. I smiled softly at the dress I was wearing. It was a long flowing black dress with cap sleeves, a red ribbon tied around my waist. It had a modest neckline, showing a little cleavage but not too much, and the hem reached to below my knees. To finish it off I wore a matching pair of red high heels. I felt good. For the first time in a long time I felt comfortable in the dress that I wore.

"It's about...time..." He turned his nose up when I opened the door and he looked at me. "That dress is hideous...but there's no time to change it. Haruka's already up on stage. Hurry up."

The dress wasn't as nice as I thought it was. Probably too simple for such an elaborate gathering. I thought it would be perfect since it was in the summer, most of the patrons would be wearing similar attire. I kept my eyes on the floor as I followed Hiroshi to the stage. My breath caught in my throat as I spotted Haruka standing near the curtain. She wore a simple black tuxedo, nothing special, her hair was slicked back. Nothing was out of place. She looked perfect.

"Wow..." She spoke softly, just to me as I stepped beside her.

"I know...the dress is horrible." I looked up at her, my eyes instantly closed as the world spun slightly.

I shivered as I felt her hand on my shoulder. "You look amazing." There was that smile again. The same one that sent a shiver down my spine. "Shall we?" She offered her arm to me to make our way onto the stage. I nodded and looped my arm in hers. She led me onto the stage, I knelt to pull my violin from its case and stood in front of the microphone. I never said anything into the mic, I wasn't required to. I turned to look at her just as she nodded. I placed my instrument safely under my chin and started into the first song.

It was one that I had written myself. One that I was amazed that Haruka caught onto so quickly. It had several fast parts which was nearly impossible for most pianists to play. Yet she played it effortlessly. She was such a natural at the piano. I wonder why she didn't follow this profession first. Maybe I would have met her sooner. I glanced over my shoulder at her, she was focused on the sheet music in front of her. Her fingers were so strong, rough...worn. She had obviously used her hands in her work before. I remember her telling me she was a former racer. Such a fast paced career. I began to worry if she'd have problems adjusting to this. Sure we traveled worldwide, but the job itself was very relaxing. I live for my music.

I smiled as we moved right into our second song. It was softer, with a bit of a romantic feel to it. I turned my attention back toward the crowd. I couldn't see any of them anyway, not with the hot lights above our heads. They were all silent, I'm sure most of them had their eyes closed, listening to every aspect of the song. I felt all their eyes on me. It never affected me before.

"Michiru...?" She stopped playing the piano and stood from the bench. I barely noticed as the violin and bow fell from my hands, landing on the wooden stage at my feet. Then it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's been a while since I updated this. Here ya go, enjoy

* * *

**_

Acceptance

Chapter 7

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard her voice. It was soothing.

"She's nearly 40 pounds underweight. Do you know why she didn't eat?"

I opened my eyes to watch them near the door. Hiroshi was nowhere to be found. I was thankful he wasn't around. I opened my mouth to speak. But Haruka beat me.

"She was under pressure from her manager. He constantly told her that she was overweight."

I forced my eyes closed. I didn't want to hear mention of him. I don't understand why I'm here. There's nothing wrong with me. It was just the heat of the lights. They've made me feel like this before. I've just never passed out before.

"You're not welcome in here." She spoke again. I just wanted her to talk to me all day long. Her voice helped me to relax. There was just something about it that I loved. It was so deep, soothing, yet feminine all at the same time.

"I don't think that's your choice to make Haruka."

I opened my eyes again just in time to see him push his way past her. I looked at the doctor and spoke in soft English. "I don't want him in here...please." I turned away as he sat beside me. "Leave Hiroshi." My words were directed to him this time.

He ignored me and refused to move. Thankfully the doctor called for hospital security to escort Hiroshi from the room. "Thank you." I spoke softly again.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked at her. "Can I be alone for a little while?"

She only smiled and nodded. "I'll come back after I get something to eat. I'll bring up something for you too."

I watched her leave the room. I was alone now. Just how I always was, alone. It didn't bother me though. I liked being alone with my thoughts.

The skyline of Sydney is beautiful. I stood from the bed and walked to the window. It had to be nearly 10 PM now. A few of the towers that were visible from my window were dimly lip. Checkered with a few remaining workers' lights. It's nice to know there are other people that get buried in their work too.

"I brought you a ham and cheese sandwich. I hope that's alright?"

I took a deep breath as I sat back on the edge of the bed. It didn't feel like she was gone that long. "That's fine." I took it when she offered it to me. "How long were you gone?"

"Almost a half an hour. I ate down in the cafeteria." I must have been admiring the skyline for longer than I thought.

I nodded, even though she wasn't gone that long, I still felt like I missed her. I smiled politely and picked at the small sandwich. "Are they letting me leave tonight?"

"No, you'll be able to leave tomorrow morning. They just want to make sure there's no other complications."

I had to look away from her. If I didn't, I'm sure I'd start blushing. I never fell for any of the others like this. "Tell me about you." I picked off another small piece of the bread to eat it.

"What would you like to know about me?" I could hear it in her voice that she was smiling.

"Anything." I finally looked at her. Yet another mistake. The sight of her smile brought heat to my face. She was making me blush so easily. I can only imagine what she could do to me if she actually tried.

"Well, I already told you I'm 37." She sat on the chair beside the bed. "I was a professional racer from 18 to 30. I was basically pushed out of the racing circuit after my last wreck."

"Why's that?" I stopped eating the sandwich after picking the rest of the ham off of it.

"After my last wreck I needed to have my shoulder and hip replaced." I watched her move her shirt aside. I shivered at the sight of her flawless skin. Then a three inch long scar was revealed near her collar bone. "Had the surgery last year. Had my hip done four years ago. Maybe I'll show you that scar another time." She winked at me.

"I don't know if I want to see it." A smile came to my lips. It only seemed to be real smiles when it came to her.

"Now why don't you tell me a little bit about you. The real you. Not what's been written in the papers."

"I've been playing the violin since I was six. I've had many bad relationships."

"So have I." She cut in, yet I didn't mind. "Including a failed marriage."

"Marriage?"

"Yea. Her and I were married for five years. It finally got to be too much for her to handle. The constant traveling, the danger." She shook her head. It looked like it still bothered her. "We split up after my wreck. She said it was the last straw. We haven't spoken since it was finalized."

"I've had more flings then I can count. Hiroshi's always gotten involved in some way, or things got too serious and I got scared." I laid back on the bed and pulled the blanket over my waist. "And now, I'm too famous to try anything with anybody. It would be all over the news."

"And you aren't ready to let the media know you're gay?"

I shook my head. "I have no problem with it, but Hiroshi is starting to catch on about it. He discourages me against going out with women. It would look bad on me to be with women all the time. So I just don't go out."

She only smiled at me. "Mr. Tenou. I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over. We need to get Ms. Kaiou ready for bed."

"I'll be back in the morning. I promise." She gently caressed the back of my hand, sending lightning bolt shocks through my arm before leaving the room.

What was it about her that was so different? I barely knew her and yet I'm starting to fall for her. I'm falling hard for her. I wish there was something I could do to stop it. Although...I don't want to stop. I'd love to spend more time with her to see what else we have in common. I'm thinking too much about this. She just looks at me as a friend I'm sure. Why would she look at me any other way.

I heard the tone in her voice when she talked about her ex wife. If she had quit racing sooner, they'd still be together and then I wouldn't stand a chance with her. Hell, I still don't stand a chance with her; who am I trying to fool?

"Alright Michiru, is there anything we can get you before you go to sleep?"

I smiled at the nurse even though it was a sad smile. "I'm fine for the evening." I watched her lock the bathroom door. "What are you doing?"

"All eating disorder patients have their bathroom door locked when they're alone. Just use the nurse call button if you need to use it."

A small sigh left my lungs and I only nodded. I reached for the remote and idly surfed through the channels until I came across an old American black and white movie. I think I only saw about 20 minutes before I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Been a while since I updated...sorry about the delay. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**

Acceptance

Chapter 8

Hiroshi grumbled from the seat behind me as Haruka offered me a bite of her airline meal. I smiled and accepted it. "How can you people eat that trash?" I grit my teeth when his voice echoed in my ears.

"Ignore him." I smiled at her when she whispered to me. "Here, try this." She held her fork toward me, on the end of it was a piece of her pork chop covered in mashed potatoes.

"Thank you." I felt her jump when I rested my hand on hers to hold the fork steady while I ate the food from it. "I should have gotten that to eat."

"I can't believe you're listening to those hospital quacks, you're not underweight Michiru."

I frowned and looked down at my food. I really shouldn't eat, I'm not hungry. "Hiroshi, why don't you jump off this plane...without a parachute."

"I just can't wait to get back in my own bed when we get home."

"You've got to practice Michiru."

He was going right back to his old habits.

_I looked up at the doctor in front of me as he spoke. "You're to have no practice or performances until your own personal doctor gives you a clean bill of health."_

"I translated what the doctor said to you Hiroshi. She can't perform until her weight is back up to a healthy range."

I stood up and made my way to the tiny bathroom near the front of the cabin. I didn't want to hear them arguing. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door once inside. Haruka and I barely knew each other and she's standing up for me. Almost...no...I shook my head. I doubt she cares about me like a lover would. We haven't known one another long enough to have and feelings yet. Why did this all have to be so hard. I just want everything to go back to the way it was when I first started playing.

The first two years of my career, Hiroshi was a perfect gentleman to me. Then it suddenly dawned on me. I know why he changed.

_"Wonderful performance Michi." He smiled down at me as I walked off the stage._

_"Thank you Hiroshi." We walked side by side to my dressing room. I disappeared behind the screen to change out of my dress._

_"Hey Michi...Why don't we go and get something to eat, maybe a little dancing. My treat..."_

_I frowned as I peeked around the screen. "Are you asking me on a date?"_

_"I...I guess I am." He smiled but didn't look at me._

_"I don't think that would be a good idea Hiroshi. What would Yamamoto say? And what if it didn't work out between us?"_

* * *

"You're staying with me Michiru. Just to make sure you're still eating."

"Are you sure?" I looked up at her. I wanted to fight her but knew it wouldn't be a good idea to be alone right now. She nodded to me and reached for my bag before I could.

"We'll just take a taxi back to my place. We'll contact you when her doctor releases her."

I loved the attitude she had toward Hiroshi. Every time she opened her mouth she risked having her contract shredded. I loved it about her. I was starting to love a lot about her. I think I'm starting to love her.

"Lost in thought?" I shivered at her smile. "You know you're cute when you daydream?"

I was taken aback. Did she really just call me cute? I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks. "What?" Stupid, Stupid...she flirts with me and all I can do is question her. Her smile never left her face though as we both climbed into the cab.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_**

"Ruka, pizza's here." I smiled at her as I entered the music room. Being here with her has helped me overcome a lot of my past torments. Many of the first nights here she crawled into bed with me because I was suffering nightmares.

She stopped in the middle of her song to look at me. She pulled her glasses from her face. "Let's go eat then." She rose to her feet and walked toward me.

I followed her out into the kitchen. Over the past two weeks I've fallen in love with her. But I couldn't tell her that. She makes me feel like a school girl whenever I'm near her.

"Two slices right?" I jumped, the thoughts clearing from my head when she spoke.

"Yea, I may come out for more." I reached into the fridge for two bottles of water.

"There's been something on my mind lately." I glanced at her as we sat at the table. "Why does Hiroshi treat you like he does?"

I sighed. "I turned him down for a date." I took a bite of my slice of pizza.

"He's still irritated because you didn't want to go on a date with him? That's a little childish don't you think?" She laughed.

I couldn't help but to smile at her. If only she knew. I reached out for my bottle of water to open it. When I put it back on the table I saw her looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing..." she quickly looked away.

"No, don't tell me nothing. I know there's something on your mind."

"I...I forgot something in the kitchen." She stood up and quickly made her way from the room.

"Ruka are you alright?" I wiped my mouth before following her. This was unlike her to just get up and walk out like that.

"No...I'm not alright. Ever since I met you, you've been driving me crazy."

I frowned and took a step back. "I should probably go home then."

"No...That's not what I meant Michi."

My eyes locked on hers as she grabbed my wrist and stepped closer. My heart started racing as I caught the scent of her cologne. I swallowed the lump in my throat just moments before she leaned down to kiss me.


	9. Chapter 9

I can't believe I've been forgetting to put the quotes at the top of the last few chapters. Ugh!

* * *

Acceptance

Chapter 9

**_Love's gift cannot be given,  
it waits to be accepted.  
-_****_Rabindranath Tagore_******

"First show in a month is tomorrow, are you nervous about how people will react to seeing you?"

I pulled away from Haruka to look at her. "I'm never nervous before a show Ruka." I smiled at her before looking away when she tried to kiss me. "Oh no you don't. You have to wait."

"But why?" I laughed at her pout. I must admit, it is nice having control over someone. Much better than being controlled.

"You have to wait until after dinner." I stood up and practically ran into the kitchen. I could hear her following me, laughing. "I said no Ruka." I couldn't help but to give in to her though as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Mm, be nice."

"I don't want to." Her hot breath tickled the back of my ear. A low moan rumbled from my throat. I tilted my head, allowing her better access to my neck.

She continued working her magic on my skin. Each kiss sent lightning bolt shocks down my spine. I tried to hide my growing excitement yet to no avail. My eyes closed as I blindly reached behind me to caress her hip.

"Don't you tease me Michi." She spoke breathlessly.

I turned to face her. Not another word was spoken as I kissed her with more passion then I ever had before. I was ready for her to be mine. And she wasn't stopping me which meant she felt the same.

* * *

"You seem excited about this show. It's about damn time you got like this about your work." I glared at Hiroshi. If only he knew the true reason I was so happy.

"Of course I am Hiroshi...Haruka and I have been practicing a lot." I smirked as I saw my tall blonde haired woman walk around the corner. I met her half way and reached up to fix her tie. "Much better handsome."

She returned the smile and gave me a look only we understood. Last night was incredible. I've never been able to relax with anybody the way I did with her. "Song number 4, right?"

I smiled. "No, the last song silly."

"What are you two yakking about? Get out there and get ready. The curtain's going to be raised soon."

I was pulled back to my senses, keeping me from kissing Haruka. We shared one quick glance before walking onto the dark stage to take our places. On the other side of the curtain I could hear the chatter of the crowd. This is the one thing I always controlled before I started seeing Haruka. If I wasn't ready for the show to start, then it wasn't going to start.

As I tuned my violin the sounds echoed over the speaker system, causing the roar of the crowd to vanish. I turned to look at Haruka, I blew her a small kiss before starting into our first song. The moment I struck the first chord, the stage hands quickly pulled the curtain toward the ceiling.

I barely opened my eyes to see the packed house before us. It felt good to be back on stage in front of all these loving fans. They never judged me for the way I looked or for anything about me. They never judged me like Hiroshi always did...and still does. If only I could find the words to fire him. My eyes opened back up, this time to watch Haruka at the piano. I had watched her many times over the last few weeks. Each time it seems she becomes more and more beautiful. I think I'm ready to tell her I love her

I reached out for the microphone after what was supposed to be our last song of the night. "I don't normally do this." I started, my voice being soft. "I know in your programs, it says that the show would be over about now. Haruka and I have a surprise for you all. During my time away, Haruka and I were able to get a lot of practice in. We were also able to put the finishing touches on a new piece." I lifted my violin to my neck and listened as she started the song. I smiled lovingly at her when I joined.

* * *

"Beautiful song. But next time run it by me before playing something new." I ignored him as I grabbed a bottle of water on the way back to my dressing room.

"Michi." I slowed down as she caught up with me. "Come to my room when you're finished changing, alright?" She rested her hand on my arm for a moment, smiled warmly, then walked away.

I hurried off to my room to change out of my dress. I pulled my hair down to let it rest on my shoulders. My mind was running in a million different directions as I pulled a soft blue blouse and jeans out of my bag to put them on. I was lucky I was able to concentrate long enough to get dressed. Images from last night of Haruka's naked body were flooding my mind. I shook my head before leaving my room and heading toward hers.

"I can't wait to get you home tonight." I frowned as I heard her speak. I stopped outside the door to listen.

"That's very flattering Haruka." I've never heard that voice before.

"Naomi?" Her voice sounded shocked. "What are you doing here Naomi? And how the hell did you get back here?" I pressed closer to the door.

"I missed you Ruka." Her voice got softer. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yea...it's been years. But I don't think I can say the same about missing you."

"Why not?"

"Naomi, you're the one that left me, not the other way around. I've moved on. I'm happy now."

I finally opened the door to see a brunette woman, nearly the same height as me, standing dangerously close to my Haruka. "Ruka...Who's your friend?" I made my way across the room and pressed against her. I smiled when I felt her hand on my lower back.

"She's nobody important Michi. Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm nobody now Ruka. What happened to the time we spent together?"

"It's over Naomi. The time together was nice, but it's in the past now, and that's where it needs to stay."

All of the doubts I was feeling at that time were washed away by hearing her say that. She did care about me. She was over her ex wife. I was thankful.


	10. Chapter 10

**_After much begging...the rating to this story was changed to M, you'll find out why once you read it.

* * *

_**

Acceptance

Chapter 10

**_There is always some madness in love. _**

**_But there is also always some reason in madness._**

**_Friedrich Nietzsche (1844 - 1900)_**

"So you can't wait to get me home?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Haruka's neck as we reached her car.

I shivered at her smirk. She's looked at me like that before but never tried anything. "Because I want to sleep...with you."

I leaned up to kiss her roughly. I was ready for her. Ready for all of her. "Take me home." I was barely able to spit the words out, my voice nothing more than a whisper.

I climbed into the passenger seat of her car. My eyes never left her body as she drove. There was such a determination on her face. Even though it was emotionless I noticed every twitch it made. "I'm surprised there's so much traffic out here this late."

"Maybe there's a wreck. Or that it's just a lot of people on the road, it is a Friday night Ruka." I tilted my head, smiling at the frustration on her face. Then an idea popped into my head and I smirked. "Keep driving." I whispered as I leaned closer to the driver's side.

"What are you – oh..." Her voice caught in her throat as I unzipped her pants and slid my hand in.

"Michi..." She stumbled over her words as I rubbed her slowly through her boxers. "Please...don't stop..." She slid lower in her seat, giving me more access to her warm, wet center.

"Drive." I whispered against her ear before nibbling on her neck right below it. "Get me home...now." I bit into her skin. I wanted her in the worst possible way. I needed to feel her body pressed to mine. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it's tempo in my ears. The beating was mixed with sound of her whimpers.

"If you...don't stop..." She rocked her hips against my hand. It was obvious she didn't want me to stop. I had yet to make my way under her boxers. I was saving that for when we got home. "I'm not going to be able..." She grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop. "If you don't stop I won't make it back to your house." She was finally able to spit out her sentence.

I grinned at her and lifted my fingers to my mouth to taste her. Her arousal had saturated the cloth of her boxers, as well as my fingers. I wanted to tease her more, but I was starting to fear she would wreck the car. "We're almost there anyway."

She pulled into the driveway and haphazardly parked next to my car. I took my time getting out of the car. I wanted nothing more than to see her squirm. Never before had a single person drove me this crazy. As I made my way to the door I dug through my purse, failing at finding my keys. There they are. "Come here." She spoke before pulling me into her arms. "Open the door."

She pressed me to the door while kissing me with more passion then we had shared before. She was starting to take control. I was allowing her to control me and I was comfortable with it. Her lips moved to my neck, her hands taking my keys and unlocking the door. My senses were too flooded to focus on something as trivial as the door. I couldn't fight the moan that rumbled from my throat.

Once she was able to open the door I pulled away from her and ran up the steps toward the bedroom, laughing. I knew she would follow. There was the slamming of the door and her heavy footsteps on the stairs, she was indeed chasing me. I didn't expect her to catch up so quickly though.

"I ran track in high school." It was as if she read my mind. It was dark in the room as we entered, out lips crashed together again as she pushed me toward the bed.

"I need you." I let out a laugh when I fell backwards on the bed, Haruka landing on top of me. My fingers ran through her gorgeous blonde hair as we fell into another kiss, this time it was slower, more romantic. It was exactly how I wanted it. Exactly how I dreamed it would be.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, that was all she needed to start kissing down my neck again. I felt like my body was on fire. Each of her touches, however gentle on my sensitive skin sent lightning bolt shocks throughout my entire body.

My hands reached out to pull at the buttons of her shirt, freeing one at a time. "Are you sure too?" She only smiled and gave me a loving kiss. That was her answer. The only answer I needed to completely relax. I pushed her shirt off her shoulders. My eyes yearned for more. I dug my fingers under the elastic of her sports bra and pushed it up and over her head. While I was sitting up she caught me with her left hand to stop me from lying back down. My shirt and bra quickly found a place on the floor alongside hers. Despite the heat of my skin, seeing her topless sent a chill down my spine.

"I need you to touch me." I followed her instruction and shyly raised my hand to her breast. Suddenly, I was feeling self-conscious. What if I wasn't good enough? What if I couldn't please her? What if I woke up and she was gone? Would it be hard to...oh fuck it. It's been too long since I've been with anybody. I gasped. She was good at taking my mind off of all my bad thoughts. She was hitting all the right spots with her mouth and her strong fingers. I lifted my hips, my eyes never leaving hers as she pulled off my pants. The blush that was on my cheeks spread to the rest of my body. She was taking in the sight of me with her eyes.

This wasn't fair. She still had her pants on. I had to change that. I forced myself to sit up, my hands reaching for her pants. They had to go. And they did, her pants and boxers joined the rest of our clothes on a heap on the floor. I couldn't contain my rising arousal. I plunged my hand down between her legs. She quickly returned the favor. My hips jumped and pressed closer to her exploring hand.

The silence of the room was invaded by our moans and gasps for air as we brought each other to orgasm after orgasm. I finally pushed her onto her back and lowered my head. I trailed kisses down her stomach and took my time when I tasted her. She squirmed under my tongue. I kept flicking my tongue over the same spot. The spot that caused her to buck her hips the most. It wasn't long before she reached her peak.

I worked my way back up her body after licking her clean. She pulled the blankets free from under her hip to cover us.

My body relaxed against hers, my head falling to rest on the crock of her neck. Just before I fell asleep I spoke the words I had been fighting to say all night.

"I love you."

I heard her sharp intake of breath. "What?" I frowned, maybe it was the wrong time to say it. I whispered the words again, this time right into her ear. She shivered in response. "I love you too Michi."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Only a few chapters remaining...but don't worry, I've got another storyline in my mind. Sorry it's not as long as my other chapters...Hope you enjoy. Please don't mind any spelling or grammatical errors as I never feel like rereading my stories after I write them, and I'm too impatient to wait while someone else proofreads it before posting. And besides that...blame Microsoft Word for errors you find :P  


* * *

_**

Acceptance

Chapter 11

"I'd rather be home in bed with you." I blushed, yet chose to ignore her as I moved my bow over my violin strings. The thought of her fingers caressing my naked skin. Her mouth wrapped around my nipples, she laughed as a shrill sound left the violin. "See, you can't concentrate either."

"Your fault." I shot back, a smile on my face. "We need to keep working on this song though. It has to be perfect."

"Can I just have a kiss first." Her voice was soft, I barely heard it. "Just to get me through to lunch."

I gave in. There was nothing that I wanted do to more. I loved the taste of her lips. A taste that was solely Haruka's. I leaned down to press my lips briefly to hers. "Now you have to wait until our break for more smooches."

I lifted my instrument to my chin again. "What the fuck is this!?" I jumped. He caught us. No...wait...he's waiving a newspaper around.

"Michiru Kaiou's Partner Really A Woman." I listened to her read the headline aloud. All the emotion fell from my face. Below the headline was a close up shot of Haruka.

"How the hell did this happen?" Hiroshi slammed his hand on the top of the piano. I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't tell if he was yelling at me, Haruka, or the newspaper.

"Naomi Tenou." Haruka angrily ran her fingers through her own hair as she leaned against the piano.

"And who is that!?"

"Would you stop yelling at her!" I snapped at him. I almost laughed at the scared look on his face. "Naomi is her ex wife."

"She must have been jealous..." I turned to look at her, my eyes were wide, pleading with her not to say anything more.

"I don't care. Yamamoto won't like this one bit." He yanked the paper from my hands as I tried to read the article. "Take the rest of the day off. I don't think Yamamoto will want to see you two around when he hears the news."

I stood there for a moment before turning to Haruka as she spoke. "She's jealous of the fact that I'm happy with you."

I smiled at her. "Someone so much younger. Now come on old man it's my turn to buy lunch."

Hiroshi was pushing my last button. I had just about had enough of his attitude. "Old man huh?"

"Ah!" I squealed when she grabbed me from behind and lifted me off the floor. "That's not fair, put me down!" I smacked her shoulder until she returned my feet to the ground.

I never thought one person could make me as happy as she was. We walked side by side down to the parking garage and climbed into her car. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she drove across town to a small cafe we had been frequenting. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking is all." I never pulled my eyes from her.

"And what are we thinking about this time?"

You. "Thinking the worst..."

"Like what?" She kept pushing the subject.

"About what they'll do about this press release."

"Honestly, I don't care what they do."

Her statement brought a smile to my face. I was so tired of hiding who I was from my fans. If they were true fans then it won't matter to them whether I'm straight, gay, or purple...I made myself laugh. "If..." I shook my head. Why won't my words work with me? "Will you stand beside me...if I come out?"

"Of course I will Michi. Are you sure you're ready for the reaction you'll get? Not all of it will be positive and supportive." She rested her hand on mine after putting the car in park.

"I know." I lowered my eyes to my lap. "I don't want to hide what I feel for you anymore. I can't hide it anymore. It's tearing me apart each time we're out and I have to keep my distance from you. I just want to hold your hand or steal a kiss from you in the shops." I lifted my head when she touched my cheek with her hand. "It hurts so much Ruka..." I could barely hold back my building tears.

"You're not alone in this anymore Michi."

I reached up to tightly grip the hand on my cheek. I didn't care anymore who saw us. I forced my head away from her hand as the tears broke free from my eyes. "I don't know if I'm ready. What if it ruins my career? What if nobody will book us because we're gay? What if..." She stopped my barrage of questions with a warm, loving kiss. It wiped my mind clear of my negative thoughts. It always had that affect on me. She knew just how to cheer me up.

"It won't ruin your career, or my career. And I'm sure there's gay charity events we could be a part of."

I smiled at her before opening up my car door. "Let's go get lunch handsome... to go..." I winked at her before stepping from the vehicle.


	12. Chapter 12

**_This isn't as long as most of my other chapters. I tried...really I tried. Ugh...I just can't find anymore to put into this story. There's one more chapter after this one. Then it'll be over. Sorry to end it since there seem to be a lot of people that liked it. Honestly...I didn't care for it, but that's just me. Well...here ya go._**

* * *

Acceptance

Chapter 12

**_Consult your friend on all things, especially on those which respect yourself.  
His counsel may then be useful where your own self-love might impair your judgment.  
-Seneca (5 BC - 65 AD)_**

I felt like such a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. _'Hiroshi, Yamamoto...I'm gay.'_ No, that wouldn't work. _'I have something I need to...'_ No, that won't work either. I sighed as I ran my brush through my hair. Maybe I wasn't ready to tell them. To tell anybody.

"Michi!" I smiled when I heard her voice echo from downstairs. "Are you just about ready to go?"

"Yes, I am...is there something wrong?" She wasn't smiling. I leaned up and kissed her.

"Hiroshi called me at 8 this morning...he was screaming at me. Told me to get my ass down there as soon as I could." She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. "I'm in no hurry though. I need to make sure you're ready to tell them."

"I think I'm ready. Can we stop for breakfast before we go in?"

"Of course we can."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? I called you almost three hours ago." I cringed at Hiroshi's tone. "How dare you!"

"What are you talking about?" She sat in the chair opposite Yamamoto. He was hidden behind a newspaper.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Ms. Tenou." His rough voice rang from behind the paper.

I moved to look over Haruka's shoulder as today's paper was slammed down on the desk in front of us. The headline read 'Tenou Kisses Kaiou Against Her Will.' My jaw dropped in shock. Below the headline were two pictures. One of my hand tightly gripping hers while on my cheek. The other, I was crying when she kissed me.

"They're doctored photos." I quickly spoke, trying to defend Haruka. She only frowned at me. It was the only response I knew. I didn't know how to tell them yet.

"Don't try to protect me Michi." She wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were fixed on the pictures. "Why hide it anymore?" She gave me a pained look before speaking again. "I've been attracted to Michiru since I first laid eyes on her."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself you filthy dyke."

I couldn't just let them attack her like this. Angrily, I ran my fingers through my long hair. If I didn't say something soon Haruka may leave me. She said she'll stand beside me, but I'm not standing beside her. "It's not all her fault." My words were soft.

"What did you say?" Hiroshi spoke.

"This isn't her fault. It's just as much mine as it is hers." A smile came to Haruka's lips. I rest my hand against hers. "I can't live a lie anymore."

"Do you think we're stupid or something Michiru. We've seen you with your girlfriends, we just covered it up to protect you against your fans." I tried to speak but Yamamoto kept going. "We can't cover this up though. That's why we both came to the conclusion..." He hesitated for a moment. "Haruka, you're fired."

She didn't say a word as she stood up. "You can't fire her. She's the best pianist I've ever played with."

"Don't worry about me Michi. You'll find someone just as good as I am." I reached out to grab her hand to try to stop her. "I know your career comes first to you..." She pulled her hand free of mine and left the room.

"If you follow her out that door Michiru...Don't bother coming back." I froze as my hand rested on the doorknob. Was my career really worth all of this? "It's your decision. Do you want to keep your fame and fortune? Or do you want to lose it all for some woman?"

'I want to be happy." I turned back to face them. "I haven't been happy since I started." I turned the doorknob. "Go to hell."

I flung the door open and ran down the hallway, hoping that she hadn't left yet. Please still be in the parking lot. I can't do anything without you Haruka. I need your help.

"Haruka wait!" She stopped as she opened her car door. "My happiness is more important than my career. And I'm happy with you. I've always been happy with you Haruka." I hugged her tightly. "I'm sure I can find another manager for us."

"Like me?" She held me close. I could hear her breathing relax.

"Yes...like you. I love you Haruka. More than I've ever loved anything or anybody in my life."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Didn't get my weight tonight, after the day I've had I really didn't need another depressing moment on top of it...Here's the last chapter. I decided to finish it off. Enjoy._**

* * *

Acceptance

Chapter 13

**_Every temptation is an opportunity to triumph over evil._**

**_-Marc Williams_**

_One Year Later_

Who would have thought? After I walked out on the best record company in Japan I got so many offers. Even after I announced that I'm gay, the offers were not retracted. Haruka has since become my manager, best friend, and girlfriend. I love her more than anything in this world.

Two months ago we finished our moved from Tokyo to Vancouver, British Columbia. We signed with a company in Canada. When we visited the city we both agreed that it felt more so like home then Japan.

"Are you almost ready to go on?" I looked up from the mirror. My breath caught in my throat when I looked at her. Her hair was slicked back. The tuxedo hung perfectly on her body. She looked amazing.

"I'll be out in just a moment." I pulled my eyes away from Haruka to finish the last of my makeup. I stood and examined my figure in front of the mirror. I was completely relaxed with how I looked. I've gained another fifteen pounds over the past year. And I was comfortable with it. Nobody looked at me as fat anymore.

I smoothed out my red velvet, spaghetti strap dress before walking out of my dressing room. This was my first time ever playing in Los Angeles. It's been years since I've even been to the United States. It was a very beautiful place but the people here, as a whole, are so rude. They're all in such a hurry to get things done or to get from one place to another.

We rented a car to use during our stay here and even Haruka's driving skills were amateur compared to these people. It was insane.

"Knock 'em dead." She smiled at me before she kissed me.

"Same for you." I responded to her once the kiss ended.

She walked out on stage before me and sat at the piano. I've got to be the luckiest woman alive, to have such a beautiful, sweet, amazing person in my life. I watched her nod once she was seated. I then followed her out as her hands started to play a familiar, fast melody. I picked up my violin and quickly joined her as the stage lights came on.

I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to all the events from the last year. So many life changing, wonderful events. All of them shared with Haruka. My Haruka. My life and soul. My friend and partner. My manager and lover. My world.

We shared a brief smile before moving to the next song. A slow, seductive piece we had written together. I think it originally came from a more drunken evening. Though it was fine tuned the next few days. I shivered and blushed as I remembered each time we played that piece in the privacy of our own home. I never thought making love to her could get any better and yet it did each time.

Before either of us realized it we were on the last song of the evening. My eyes were able to focus by then to see the people sitting in the front row. They all had their eyes closed, obviously lulled by the music. I frowned at the end when a shrill sound came from the piano. Chatter began throughout the theater as I turned to look at her. At first I thought something had happened to her. My blood started to boil when I saw her just sitting there, looking at me. What was she thinking?

I put my violin back in it's case and walked back to her. "What happened? Are you alright?" She ignored me as she stood and walked by me to get the microphone.

"I would like to personally apologize for stumbling over so much of the music tonight." She looked over her shoulder at me. "I've just been so nervous this evening."

I stepped beside her. "Why?" I leaned up to whisper into her ear.

Again she ignored me. My feelings were somewhere between worry and hurt. I started to walk off the stage when she spoke again "I want to make it up to you Michiru, and to all of you as well. I wrote this song about a week ago."

I stopped and turned back to her. She sat the microphone on top of the piano and began playing. It was the most beautiful music I had ever heard in my life. Her eyes closed as she played it. She was putting her heart into it. I could feel the connection as I watched her. The crowd exploded with applause when she finished. I wasn't the only person to be the first to hear this beautiful melody she composed. I moved back to her. I linked my hand with hers but she stopped me from turning around to bow to the crowd.

"I'm not done." She flipped the microphone back on, her eyes never left mine as she spoke. "I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you." I gasped, the crowd's presence was pushed out of my mind. She produced a small box from her inside pocket. For that very moment it was just Haruka and I. "Will you marry me?" My heart pounded, my vision became blurry with tears. I couldn't find any words to speak. Nothing would respond. I just started at her blankly. After a few moments she spoke again. "Kekkon shiyou?"

I was finally able to respond when I heard the same question in our native tongue. "Hai." I nodded. She pulled the ring out of the box she held. It was a diamond and aquamarine rind set in a white gold band. It was gorgeous. "Yes." I spoke again as she slid it on my finger.

My life was now complete. I had the woman of my dreams. I was engaged...I finally felt acceptance.

**_The End_**


End file.
